


Maybe I Belong in Hell

by theperoxideprincess



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Death, F/F, F/M, I will feel guilty writing it though, M/M, Murder, Psteezy, Pweezy, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Supernatural Creatures, Violence, and of course guest appearances, just expect the rest of emo trinity as minor characters, maybe Josh and Tyler, maybe sex?, probably, shitty tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperoxideprincess/pseuds/theperoxideprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murderer is on the loose.<br/>Patrick, a college-junior, meets an undercover agent who wants his help.<br/>'but everything soon becomes complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first test of the new semester. It was in the middle of the second week as a sophomore student. He fell asleep later than usually last night. He had stayed up to study for today’s history test.

As he entered the school gates for the 9th time as a sophomore, he felt weird. He was nervous, Quite a lot actually. 

But why? He’d only gotten B’s and A’s last semester. He had no reason to feel stressed. Why was he nervous? He had never been this nervous during a test before, and it wasn’t even a very important one. Why did he feel so anxious? This test was made just to see how much the students had forgotten over the spring-break.

The test was already on the table when he entered class. he sat down, took a deep breath and waited for the test to begin. He felt very nervous as the bell rang.  
It began

 

He wrote his name “Alex” on the top of the paper with a shaky hand, and he felt more tense than ever.

He managed to write the answers to the first four questions about Martin Luther King. But as he wrote the fifth answer down onto the question-filled paper, he started sweating. 

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He stared at the blank wall until the teacher gave him a look and snapped him out of his thoughts. He leaned towards the paper again. 

The sweating was getting worse, and he could feel his shirt starting to stick a bit to his back. _Pull_ _yourself_ _together_ _you_ _can_ _do_ _this_ he thought to himself

He started writing again. After a couple questions about the presidents of America, his hand cramped. His fingers grasped unwillingly around his, now, sweaty pen, and his hand started shaking. It shook like it was having a seizure. He tried, unsuccessfully, to get his hand back in control. 

He looked around, it seemed like no one had noticed him struggling to get the control over his hand back. The shaking started spreading a bit further, going up through his wrist. An accumulation of sweat on his forehead started trickling. It was rolling from his left temple and down his cheek. A little transparent droplet landed on the white piece of paper. Alex just stared a it.

 

“Are you all right Mr. Conley?” The teacher, Mr Johnson, asked in a low voice, tilting his head and furrowing his black eyebrows.

 

Alex looked up and forced a faux smile to his lips.

 

“ Yeah ” he managed to say calmly “it’s just - - I just got - - a little cramp in my hand” 

 

“ Okay, well tell me if it becomes a problem” Mr. Johnson said and went back to looking at the documents on his table.

 

A couple minutes later, his arm was calm. Alex stood up and went to the desk. Mr. Johnson looked up at him. 

 

“ Can I go to the nurse? I’m not feeling very well” He felt a few stares at his back.

 

“ Yes, just come back here as soon as you’re done, I’ll take that the missing minutes into account when I grade your test ” 

 

____

 

His head actually felt better. The pills the nurse gave him 15 minutes ago had definitely already helped. Maybe it was just nerves. He sat down in his seat again, and started writing. 

5 minutes passed, and he was at the bottom of the first page. Then when he was about to turn to the next page, he felt this weird rumbling in his tummy. ‘I am probably just hungry’ He thought. He hoped. But the stomachaches were getting worse by every 5th second passing by. Now he knew it wasn’t hunger, something was wrong. In a swift noisy motion, he curled his arms around his belly. Now everyone was staring at him. 

 

“Alex! are you okay?” Mr. Johnson’s voice sounded really serious.

 

Alex was about to answer, but he was distracted by a something in his stomach beginning to move. It moved upwards. He pushed the table in front of him, and headed towards the door, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, the fluid bursted out of his mouth. He collapsed, and landed on all four. He heard a girl yelling something like “Fucking hell it’s blood!!!” It took his brain a moment to give the sentence a meaning, but soon he realised that the pool of stomach acid he was sitting in, was red and smelled like metal. 

He stared at his hands. They were covered in blood, and so was the rest of his body. He felt something that felt like a hand on his back. Mr. Johnson's hand. 

 

“CALL AN AMBULANCE!” He heard the deep voice yell beside him, right before he threw up again. 

 

This time it was worse, it hurt really bad and he let out a loud shriek as soon as the red mass left his mouth. Mr. Johnson tried to calm him down, by saying that everything was going to be okay, but Alex didn't believe it. He heard one of his classmates yell the school's name and location into the phone.

after what felt like hours of sitting in his own blood and vomit, with a hand on his back that kept caressing his shaky body, something that sounded like sirens got closer. In the meantime half of the classes nearby had come to watch. He could hear a person crying, and he realised that it was his teacher. 

As the people from the ambulance came in, and rushed towards him, everything blurred. He could feel his cheek on the floor and a male voice yelling. 

 

"Stay with me, Alex, just, ALEX!!!" 

 

He opened his tired eyes and stared directly into Mr. Johnson's eyes. Theodor was his first name. 

Theodor was the kindest teacher Alex had ever had. He was so generous and caring. He was more like a father than a teacher and he was happy when he realised that Theodor’s eyes would be the last thing he ever saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shitty chapter, and it took forever, but I literally had 13 assignments (not a joke). 
> 
> this is gonna be a train wreck (a great one, I hope)

[ Two days earlier ]

"Frank! Patrick! Gerard!" Brendon yells when he spots the back of a black fedora and runs towards his three best friends.

Patrick, Gerard, and Frank all stop their gait and they turn their heads in unison. Patrick bursts out in laughter when Brendon trips and bumps into Hannah. A senior. Hannah stares at Brendon with her big brown eyes, and it makes him look like a lost kitten. He mumbles something that is supposedly an apology and rushes away. 

"Not funny!" Brendon says sheepishly when he approaches. But Patrick is still laughing, and it doesn't get better when Frank and Gerard joins him.

"Guys, I came to tell you something important!“ Brendon says loud. “There’s been another incident. A girl, in the middle of choir practice” 

Their laugher trails off immediately, and Gerard looks at Brendon. 

“What! Where?” He asks 

“Gimbdon College, not far from here. It’s the second college student to die this week!”

“How did she die?” 

“I have no idea, but it’ll probably be on the news tonig-” The conversation gets cut off by the annoying bell. They give each other a friendly nod and split in four different ways. Luckily Patrick’s last lesson is cancelled, so he walks across the huge green yard towards the dorm rooms. As soon as he enters his room he crashes on the bed. 

He wakes up dazed and disorientated. The room is pitch black, and judging by the heavy breathing above him, he assumes Brendon’s asleep. He’s got no idea of what time it is. How long has he been asleep? He grabs out after his phone. His hand searches for the little rectangular figure, patting the sheet almost everywhere before he realizes, that it’s still in the back pocket of his tight black jeans. He squashes his left hand into the pocket and after a lot of struggling and weird movements, finally gets his phone. 

He clicks the button, but the dazzling light from the phone makes him squeeze his eyes together tight, and groan. He turns down the brightness, and is now almost able to see the numbers. He squints his eyes together.  
6:04, he sighs, it’s to late to go back to sleep. He raises the upper half of his still dressed body, and sits on the bed for a while. He yawns and stands up. 

He grabs some underwear in his drawer and approaches the shower rooms. 

As soon as his hair is dry and he’s half-dressed, he’s heading back to his room again.

“Morning ‘Trick” a familiar voice says beside him.

“Hi Franko, heard you're plannin’ on bunking off today?”

“Yeah, and Gerard too. We only have like 5 lessons today”

“... I would love to hang out with you guys, but I’ve got biology today and I need to improve my anatomy skills” Patrick says and grabs the door handle to his room. ”See you later!” Frank waves as respond. 

When Patrick enters the room, the lights are still turned off. Brendon’s still lying in his bed, body tucked under the duvet. 

“Get the fuck up!!” Patrick shouts. 

Brendon whines and switches sides. He peeks over the tiny railing surrounding his bed, and flips Patrick off. 

Patrick knows that Brendon’s got a huge crush on Hannah. He got really sad when he found out she had a boyfriend, Oli. But his hope rose again once he found out that Oli’s a junior student, like us.

“Hannah just broke up with Oli” Patrick lies.

“Really?” Brendon says and sits up in a rush. But the smile on Patrick’s face reveals him. 

“Fuck you, man” Brendon says annoyed. 

“By the way, Franko and Gerard are ditching school today” 

“I wanna ditch too, tell out English teacher I felt dizzy”

_______________________________________________________

[Meanwhile in a dirty apartment somewhere in Chicago]  
_______________________________________________________

“Hi Boss” Pete says yawning with a newly brewed coffee in his left hand.

“Hello Pete” His boss says loudly over the phone “I know you’re new and all, but we’ve got a case and I think it’ll be something for you”

“What is it? I’m not gonna do more paperwork” Pete’s still pissed at Gabe for giving him all of his paperwork, just because he’s the new guy.

“No, this will be your first official case. You’ll get it to yourself, which means you’re gonna have to work in the field. Undercover”

Pete stops breathing. A case, real fucking fieldwork, Undercover agent? Hell fucking yes! 

“What is it?” He says sounding a little too excited.

“It’s about the two college kids. We may have found a pattern, both the girl and the boy killed were gay, musically talented, and kind of ‘non-popular’. We think we know where the next murder will take place. we need you to find the kid you think will become the next victim…” 

_________________

On the way in to the building he bumps into a person. The collision makes the stranger stumble slightly backwards 

“Sorry” Patrick mumbles sheepishly, and his gaze moves from the floor.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, _I_ walked into you.” The black haired stranger says. 

Patrick gives him a quick sham smile and he walks in direction of the biology room. He’s a little later than he thought he would be considering he woke up 6 am. He had hoped that he would have at least 10 minutes before class started so he could read a little forward. But he used his time watching the news. 

He arrives just in time, he glances around the room. There’s only a few untaken desks, so he picks the one left by the window.  
As he seats himself he spots a face beside him that hasn’t seen in this class before. Patrick recognizes the guy. It’s the black haired stranger from earlier. He looks pretty fashionable, kinda as if he’d just jumped out of a clothing magazine. 

The stranger slowly turns his head left, and meets Patrick’s stare with his eyes. Patrick sends him a shy smile. The stranger returns the gesture. 

“Good morning!” The teacher says loudly as he enters the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. The chatter drifts off and some students begin to notice the unfamiliar face. 

“As you may or may not have noticed, we’ve got a new student today!” The teacher says. “Tell us something about yourself” 

“Uhm, I’m Pete…Wentz, And I can play the bass” 

The sound of muffled voices suddenly fills the room, and the teacher gives an account of what they’ve learned so far.

“Okay, let’s just have a 5 minute break” The teacher announces which makes Patrick sigh with relief. 

Most of the girls leave to go to the toilet, but they're probably just gonna gossip about Pete. Patrick couldn’t avoid overhearing the girls in front of him. ‘He’s so hot’ and ‘he plays an instrument’ and ‘Maybe he’s in a band with a hot drummer’ Was what Patrick heard throughout most of last period. 

“Hey! Fedora guy!” Pete says.

Patrick realizes it’s aimed at him. “yeah?” 

“What pages did we have to read?”

“Uh, like, from 80 to 87 I think.” Patrick says trying not to sound too nervous. 

“Thanks, — uhh”

“Patrick! The name’s Patrick”

“Thank you Patrick” Pete says smiling a little to much, hoping Patrick doesn’t notice.

Patrick needs to focus so he can catch up on it this semester. He only just passed biology last year.

Patrick pulls out his notebook and starts writing the most important notes. But after a couple minutes, he fails at listening and he starts drawing small skeletons and aliens  
on the paper. 

“Do you know the answer, Stump?” A voice says. And Patrick realizes that he's been staring inattentive at his over-drawn note paper for several minutes. 

“Uhh…What was the question again?” He asks looking interested. 

“I asked what other species the homo sapiens are closely related to, that still lives to this day” He could now feel everyones eyes on him. 

“were you busy daydreaming of the new guy, huh?” Jared whispers from behind smirking. Patrick ignores him.

“Uhm, it.. uhh… it’s..” Patrick trails off well aware he’s unable to answer. And the teacher takes over again.

“As you all supposedly know, we all originate from the earlier ‘homo’ humans in one way or another-“

“Yeah! Patrick’s just twice as homo as the rest of us!” Jared yells out, laughing with the rest of his ‘squad’.

Patrick rolls his eyes and laughs sarcastically like it doesn't hurt at all. It wasn’t like that joke was new or original. 

“Yeah! Patrick’s just twice as homo as the rest of us!” a dude Pete doesn’t remember the name of, yells. Fucking homophobic assholes. Why is everyone laughing? it’s not fucking funny. Pete glances at Patrick. What the fuck, he’s just laughing sarcastically, like it’s funny. isn’t he pissed? Pete thinks and he gets the urge to stand up and yell at that stupid boy. No, no Pete you can’t you gotta keep a low profile. You don’t need any unnecessary attention. Well, technically this is kind of necessary, no, no. No. 

The bell rings and everyone packs their stuff to go separate ways to attend different new classes.

He decides to walk over to Patrick, to check if he’s actually okay or if he’s planning different ways of committing suicide in a school. That’s what Pete did when was persecuted by most of his fucking school. 

“are you okay?” He says and when Patrick turns around he regrets not standing up and yelling at the punk. Patrick looks like a cute teddy bear who’s been driven over by a truck. Those ‘fake’ eyes that just keep the same uncaring expression and the little fake smile. 

“Yea, it’s not like I care” Patrick lies and a lump, just big enough for him to feel, assembles in the back of his throat. “Thanks for asking” he says quietly and gives Pete a genuine smile. Patrick’s not used to people caring about him, other than his three friends, but they do not know how much he lies about him being 'fine'. Suddenly he feels his social anxiety taking over “I actually need to use the toilet, see ya!” He says and rushes out towards the bathroom. Fuck, why does he need to be this awkward.

Pete just stands there looking pretty lost, which he is. He looks at the scheme in his hand. Music is the next subject, and he has no idea where it is. He feels like a freshman not knowing where anything is, which he kind of also is. He decides that he can find it himself.

After 5 minutes of walking in circles, he asks the janitor.

When he finally finds the music room, the little annoying rhyme he made ‘two times left, one right and straight ahead’ is now stuck on his head. Since this is music class, maybe he could make a song out it. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t find it” He says quietly as he enters the room 10 minutes late.

“That isn’t any excuse” The teacher says as Pete seats himself in the very back. The teacher gives him a stern look he doesn’t like so he decides to stare back. He wants to be a ‘good kid’ but he’s not able to be when people give him these evil stares. 

“it’s a fucking huge building” he says under his breath. He hears someone snort at his snarky comment. He looks to his left and beside him there is a tiny someone completely covered by a huge grey hoodie. The person turns his head in his direction and Pete recognizes the greenish eyes. Patrick! Even though Pete barely knows the guy, he already feels like there’s a friendship forming, and he feels a smile crawl up on his face. 

Patrick can’t help it when he snorts out loud. This day has been crawling at a snails pace and then Pete comes wandering 10 minutes late, not giving a fuck. He needs something to brighten up his day. He turns around to see Pete staring at him, and he returns the smile that is given to him. 

That period, and the one after that, was mostly spend by Patrick lying with his head faced down on the table laughing silently at Pete’s sassy remarks.

“Oh fuck yes! lunch” Patrick says loudly when the bell rings. 

“Lunch? do you eat at all you’re like so tiny”

“You know you’re only like two inches taller than me right?” Patrick says furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I’m at least three inches bigger than you!” Pete says proudly. Then his face drops, No, he fucking misspoke. 

Patrick bursts into laugher.

“I just meant, that everything about you is so tiny—NO! not everything— not that I know” Pete says trying to save it. 

“Just— just stop there, before it turns really weird” Patrick says laughing. 

Maybe this semester wasn't going to be _that_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, this is short and it's been like a 1/3 of a year since I've updated!!  
> i'm so sorry!
> 
> this was a one-shot, please give me feedback!  
> And no, i don't know how to do proper punctuation
> 
> #This is shitty and short and that is what represents my life.

Patrick wakes up with a start gasping for air. He's sweaty and shaking from the horrible nightmare that had occurred just seconds ago. Now it's been three nights within a week, where he's been having those night terrors. He futilely wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his grey baseball tee, only to realise that it is also wet. 

Actually now that he notices it, it's completely soaked. Patrick knows he sweats a lot, but this is extreme. He couldn't possibly sweat this much, could he?  
He pulls off his duvet and he crawls out of bed, making sure not to wake up Brendon. As soon as stands up he feels the heavy weight of his shirt dragging his upper body towards the floor. It's wet, wet as if he'd taken a shower fully dressed.

He tiptoes into the bathroom and inaudibly closes the door. His hand finds its way to the switch and he turns on the dazzling light. He grabs the hem of the drenched fabric, then he wrings it until small drops of water fall out. His vision is slowly getting less blurry so he's able to discern his reflection in the mirror in front of him. His shirt is a dark shade of grey, clearly caused by the wetness of it. He runs a hand through the golden, light-brown hair that is sticking to his forehead. His hair isn't sticky the way it normally is when he's sweaty.

A loud clatter from the outside startles him. Shitty weather. It's pouring down out there just like it did yesterday and the day before. That's the weather in Chicago; always windy and rainy. 

He quickly undresses and throws the clothing into the laundry basket

He puts on a white dirty t-shirt that has been lying crumpled in the corner beside the laundry basket in ages. It smells just like Brendon. A sweaty, stinky Brendon.

Just as he's about to leave the room, his eyes catch his reflection in the mirror. There is a tiny red spot on the collar of his shirt. He pulls the hem on his neck slightly down and a small, bloody scratch on his right clavicle becomes visible.

"What have I been doing?" Patrick mumbles to himself.

He'd been dealing with night terrors before some of which he acted out. but they had been gone for about 6 months and they weren't supposed to ever return. 

This week he had had three night terrors which meant he had to call his therapist and tell her about it. She told him to call her if they came back within a couple years. 

He looks at the clock standing on the surface beside the sink. 3:24. It is way too early to get up. His hand turns off the light as he shambles out of the bathroom. He crawls into the bed underneath Brendon again. The rain and thunder outside calms him down and it helps him fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Patrick is awoken by an obnoxiously loud voice 

"Hurry the fuck up or I swear to God I will slap you" Brendon yells at Dallon. He's knocking on the wall as hard as he possibly can. 

"I will beet u e uck up endon" an almost inaudible voice bawls from the other side. Patrick really hates sharing room with Brendon sometimes. 

"Please guys, keep it down there's still- " Patrick takes his phone from the table behind him to check the time "-53 minutes till the first lesson starts, so get your ass back to sleep!!"  
Patrick hates mornings

"Patrick, shut the fuck up I'm trying to get myself a free cup of coffee!" Brendon says raising his voice gradually. 

"Ooooh, will you get one for me too?" Patrick says followed by a yawn. 

"Only if you get that MOTHERFUCKER on the other side of the wall to get hIS LAZY ASS UP!"

well, there's no reason to say no, so...

"DALLON, BRENDON SWEARS THAT HE'LL BUY YOU FREE COFFEE THE REST OF THE DAY!!" Patrick yells getting an angry look from his roomie. 

But then there's a thud of a closing door, soon followed by a knock on their door.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm pretty bad at writing, but i've got plenty of ideas and stuff... That's why it takes me forever to write. 
> 
> Plus I **maybe** (getting it checked soon) have ADD, which makes sooo damn hard to fucking concentrate.


End file.
